


Better Hide Your Heart

by sparkinside (boomersoonerash)



Series: Living In A Country Song [1]
Category: Hanson (Band), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Christmas, Conversations, Crush at First Sight, Crushes, Crying, Daryl Dixon Has a Crush, Explicit Language, F/M, First Meetings, Jealousy, Love at First Sight, Modern Era, No Smut, Older Man/Younger Woman, Secret Crush, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 15:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9447674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boomersoonerash/pseuds/sparkinside
Summary: Avery and Daryl meet for the first time and talk about their dreams for the future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I've always wanted to Daryl and Avery's first meeting in this verse. Here it is and this one-shot is heavily inspired by the song Hypnotize The Moon by Clay Walker. The song Daryl and Avery dance too Crazy For You by Madonna.

December 25, 2008

Daryl glared at Merle as he sat beside him in the too cramped truck. A part of him not understanding why exactly Merle had to bring him along to this damn family Christmas get together that Merle's on again slash off again girlfriend's family was having.

Yeah, he knew Jessica's family didn't like Merle and he doubted that would change even with Daryl there and yet he still insisted that Daryl come along with him. So Daryl had if only to please his brother. If only to make Merle happy because some part of him no matter how shitty Merle was would do anything for his brother. That's how deep his loyalty ran.

"You can stop glarin' at me baby brother," Merle stated as he parked his truck in front of a nice looking house. Much nicer than any house he had ever seen and of course it was way out in the country. Their own farmland with a nice house.

"Can't help it," Daryl said as he looked away from the house quickly. "Just pissed about being here is all," he muttered under his breath before stepping out of the truck and slamming the door.

His eyes going back to the house in front of him. He had never realized before just how much money Jessica probably came from and now Daryl wondered how Jessica had even met Merle because a girl like her. They didn't belong in the lives of men like him and Merle.

They were too good to live the piss poor life that he and Merle had always lived. Entirely too good and surely one day Jessica would wake up and see it. With the help of her parents no less.

"Oh Darylina," Merle sighed as he walked over to Daryl and threw his arms around him. "Lighten up. Maybe you'll even make friends," he smirked as he lead the way to the door. "Jessie has a sister who just turned eighteen. Barely legal and ripe. Nice set of legs on her..maybe she'll let you fuck her," he laughed and Daryl could only roll his eyes.

Daryl unlike Merle knew better than to get involved with rich bitches who wouldn't and didn't deserve the kind of life he had. No any girl in the Hanson family would deserve better than what he had to offer. Including a fuck.

But of course he didn't say that out loud. Knew Merle would berate him for even thinking too deep so he kept his opinion to himself and stood on the porch awkwardly as Merle moved his arm from around him to ring the doorbell and after he had Daryl looked down at the porch.

Wondering if he had enough time to turn and run back to the truck. Hide there until Merle got tired of all the people who'd be looking at and whispering about him coming tonight.

Before Daryl could go through with his thoughts though, the door opened and Daryl looked up, seeing a brunette girl standing there in a nice little red shirt and a pair of jeans that showed her curves off just right. She was wearing makeup as well but Daryl was sure she probably didn't need it. Would be beautiful without it and that thought made him cringe.

Him thinking she was beautiful because she was out of his league and there was no way she'd ever find him attractive.

Ain't no way she'd be like Jessica and even give a Dixon the time of day. Not with the way the smile she had on her lips fell when she saw them at the door.

"Merle," the brunette stated with as much venom as well everyone usually gave him. "Didn't think you'd actually come."

Merle laughed loudly as he brushed past the girl not even waiting for her to invite him in. "Oh Avery," he muttered and Daryl took in the girl's name. Avery. It kind of suited her he thought..pretty like she was. "How nice to see you too," Merle continued and Daryl looked at Avery awkwardly before entering the house as well. 

Doing his best to give her an apologetic smile. Letting her know that he was sorry for his brother.

But even to him her glare remained and he was sure he saw her nose flare slightly before she turned away long enough to shut the door. 

"I don't think nice is the appropriate word I have for seeing you...and your guest," Avery added on as she eyed Daryl after she shut the door and Daryl blushed at the way she looked him over.

Her face showing that she came to the conclusion most of the people in this town had about him and his brother. She thought he was nothing but a no good piece of trash redneck and well he was.

Had been told as much his whole life so he knew it had to be true.

"Ah my guest is my good ole baby brother Daryl," Merle said as he looked at Daryl giving him a tiny smile. "You've heard me talk about him before."

Avery made a face at that, "Of course how could I forget how much you talk about your brother," she muttered before shaking her head and before she could say anything else Jessica walked into the room. Her face lighting up at the sight of Merle and Daryl stayed silent as Jessica came to Merle and hugged him briefly before ushering both him and Merle into the main room of the house where her family was and just like Avery had looked at them, the rest of Jessica's family was doing the same.

Evaluating their guests and judging them. Probably wondering what their sister and daughter had been thinking in getting involved with anyone from his family.

Everyone here knew the rumors. How their family wasn't good. Mom drank so much that one day she passed out while smoking and set their house on fire. Killing herself that way. That their dad who was also a drunk beat them.

Both boys having a history themselves of being in trouble with the law. Though Daryl's was more for drunken bar fights while Merle was known for worse stuff. Being into drugs and getting busted for selling. Sometimes also getting busted for being with prostitutes.

***

Daryl sighed to himself as he sat on the front porch with a plate. Having snuck outside after fixing it because things were just too hectic and busy inside the kitchen. That and he just wanted to get away from the judgemental looks most of the Hanson's were giving him.

Though some where nice. Jessica's brother Zac had taken to talking to him. Bonding with him over hunting and motorcycles and how one day Zac wanted to own a garage like Merle had. Just to work on cars and bikes for the rest of his life.

Something that Daryl could see that Zac's wife Kate didn't like but she had kept her mouth shut and forced a smile. Just like she had been polite to Daryl as well but it was harder to read how she truly thought Daryl was. Kate was kind of an enigma and he wasn't sure he'd ever know how the woman truly felt about him.

Then there was Natalie, a woman who he thought was Jessica's sister-in-law. A small brunette woman who almost seemed out of place herself despite having four children of her own and being married to Taylor. A man who she seemed more like a sister too than his wife.

But Daryl wondered if anyone else noticed that about Taylor and Natalie. How their marriage wasn't loving and how it seemed that one or both would probably bolt before too long. Even with a baby who was only a few weeks old. They were just that close to not even connecting to each other.

Which was one reason Daryl was glad he wasn't married. Not that any woman would want to settle down with him anyway. But being married was hard and too much of a hassle and who needed that? Most marriages ended in divorce anyway.

If he ever did get married it'd probably be the same. Divorce in the first year because no woman would want to put up with his shit or his crazy family for too long.

***

Avery who was standing by the door after finishing her food. Held two plates in her hand. Both had desserts on them and one was for Daryl and the other herself and she knew it was crazy. Wanting to go outside and bring Merle's brother dessert.

He had more than likely went outside to get away from everyone and if she went out there it would ruin that. Anyway she really shouldn't have cared or noticed that he hadn't gotten a dessert while fixing his plate before disappearing outside but she had and it was pathetic really.

Everything about this was pathetic. Merle even being here...bringing his brother a man who despite her best efforts Avery had been watching a little too long today. A little too long and a little too much for someone who she swore she instantly disliked just because he was a Dixon.

She knew the whole family was trouble. No good and he was probably the same way. A good for nothing redneck.

So why in the hell did she want to go outside and bring him a dessert? Try to have a conversation with him.

The only explanation she had was that she was lonely. She and Jeremy had just broken up four months ago and she was lonely. Just wanted someone besides Beth to vent too because before her break up Jeremy had been that person.

But why was she kidding herself that Daryl could be someone to vent too? He was probably a damn idiot or an asshole or both. Probably knew nothing.

"You know it's okay," Natalie spoke as she came up beside Avery, causing Avery to jump though she kept a hold of the plates in her hand. 

"What's okay?" Avery asked with a raised eyebrow as she looked over at her sister-in-law.

Natalie only laughed before rolling her eyes, "To have a crush on Daryl," she sighed all dreamy sounding as she looked out the window on the door, her eyes landing on Daryl. "If I wasn't married I'd probably have a crush on him too," she whispered softly.

"Seems like you already do," Avery told her as she shook her head. "But I don't," she spoke knowing that she didn't have a crush on that man outside. She had just met him and clearly he wasn't her type.

She liked men who dressed better, men who actually had ambitions and dreams. Men who she saw herself married to one day in a nice little white house with a picket fence and two to three children that ran around in the yard while she and her husband danced out on the front porch and god it was sappy and pathetic and that was what she wanted.

But she doubted Daryl could give that to her. Doubted Daryl could make her happy when he was the way he was. A man who was nothing but his brother's lap dog and probably aspired to just stay that way.

Having no ambitions to be better or better himself.

Natalie laughed again as if she didn't buy Avery's words and her eyes landed on both desserts in Avery's hands. "You have a crush Avie and like I said it's entirely okay because like you said maybe I already do," she smiled before nudging Avery in the arm. "Just sucks that I'm calling dibs on him first okay. If Taylor and I ever divorce he's mine first....maybe mine forever because let's be honest a man like him needs a real woman to tame him."

Blushing at Natalie's words, Avery looked down, "And I'm not a real woman?" she asked hating the fact that Natalie's words kind of hurt her.

"For a man like Daryl?" Natalie asked as she scrunched her nose up. "Honey you're out of your league. Crushes are okay but you'd be better sticking with men like Jeremy. Ones who don't need taming because men like Daryl...if you don't tame them properly they'll just get bored with you and want to cheat. They need a real woman who will whip them into fidelity and who knows how to truly have sex with them. Truly get them going and let's be honest..two women just talking you're probably as inexperienced as they come."

Avery stayed silent as Natalie talked. A blush coating her cheeks as she looked away and blinked several times to hold back tears. Because deep down she knew Natalie was right. All she had experience wise was Jeremy and how could she even think that a man who was probably way more experienced. Probably slept with whores every night would even want to settle down with her....and why was she even picturing settling down much less with Daryl.

Because as much as she wanted to deny it when she had pictured that dream life mere moments ago maybe a part of her had pictured Daryl as her husband. The father of her future children. A man who'd be content living in a small house with a picket fence and dancing with her on the front porch as their kids played in the yard.

But Natalie had brought reality back to her. Daryl would need to be tamed first...needed a woman with a lot more experience and a lot less class...which she really wasn't sure what that said about Natalie if Natalie thought in the end it could be her.

"Man probably has the sexual appetite of a god or something," Natalie continued in Avery's silence. "He'd leave you in a week," she finished as she gave Avery a pity smile and the pity smile was finally what it took for Avery's tears to come out.

Handing the second plate to Natalie she turned on her heels and walked through the house in a hurry. Heading out to the back porch where she slammed the door before walking to the table back there and sitting down. Not caring how pathetic she probably looked sitting there on the back porch eating a slice of apple pie while she cried.

But as she cried Avery told herself she'd just have to get over this silly crush and that was what it was. A silly crush on a man who was more than likely a piece of trash in the end anyway.

There was no way they'd ever work or make it if they ever had the chance. He probably would be better suited for Natalie.

***

Avery wasn't sure how long she had stayed on the back porch even after finishing her pie. But she refused to go inside because she was still crying. Didn't want her family to see her crying because she wasn't sure how she'd explain it to them anyway.

Not when she could hardly explain it to herself anyway. It was such a crazy reason which proved how much of a girl she still was even if she had just turned eighteen a month ago.

Hearing footsteps coming up on her though, Avery wiped at her eyes quickly. Looking up and seeing Daryl coming up the stairs of the back porch. A questioning look on her face. A look he must have read because he started to explain himself.

"Heard a door slam earlier back here," Daryl said as he looked her over for a minute before sitting down on top of the table and if her mom was out here she'd have a heart attack. "You umm...you okay?" he questioned as he looked at her right as a few more tears went down her cheek. "I can go if you'd rather be alone but I'm pretty sure Merle and Jessica may have snuck off to her room to be risky and have sex. Saw their shadows in her bedroom on my way back here."

"You can tell who is who by shadows?" Avery asked curiously as she wiped at her eyes and she shrugged her shoulders. "I'm fine though just a shitty Christmas," she explained not wanting to go into full on details. Mainly because he probably didn't care.

Daryl shrugged his shoulders almost like Avery had done, "I'm a hunter. I'm equipped to notice details," he said and Avery guessed that made sense. In ways it semi made sense to her anyway. "But get in line with the shitty Christmas," he stated sounding a bit harsh and Avery wondered if maybe he didn't want to be here but only came because of Merle.

It'd make sense because he seemed to be his brother's lap dog as it was. He'd come running whenever Merle asked him too. Which sent it home to Avery that no it wasn't him who she wanted to settle down with because again she was reminded that he would always just be his brother's lap dog.

He'd never be anything else.

"Didn't have to come and have a shitty Christmas," Avery told him as she rolled her eyes.

"Would've had one anyway," Daryl said as if shitty Christmases were something he was used too. "Ain't ever really had a good one. Kind of hate celebrating the holidays period."

Avery fell silent at that feeling a bit guilty for being sarcastic with what she had said now. "I'm sorry," she apologized with a shake of her head. "Shouldn't have taken my crappy mood out on you."

Daryl snorted some as if he didn't quite believe her words. But he didn't confront her on it. Instead he stood from the table and looked down at her. "Wanna ditch this place for awhile?" he asked her clearly raising an eyebrow wondering what she'd say. "Just driving around sometimes helps my crappy moods and hell I think I'm going to need to get away for a while since Merle is clearly occupied getting his dick wet."

Chewing her lip Avery thought over Daryl's offer briefly before standing from the chair and nodding her head. "Sure but if you murder me just know I will come back and haunt you."

"Trust me I'm not going to murder you," Daryl assured her before turning and walking off the porch and Avery wordlessly followed behind him. Letting him lead the way to the old beat down blue truck that she knew was Merle's and when they got there she stopped as she waited for him to unlock the door and once it was unlocked he opened the door for her.

Avery giving him a grateful smile after that but she didn't say anything. She just slipped inside and waited for him to get in and start the truck up. The radio playing softly as they pulled away and out of her parents gravel drive.

"Don't change the station," Daryl warned her as he looked at her briefly. "Merle loves this damn old country shit and I'm sure if he finds out it's been changed he will murder me."

Laughing softly Avery smiled slightly, "I want touch the radio," she promised him understanding how that was. Zac was picky about radio stations in his own truck and she never touched it when she was in his truck. Afraid if she did she'd lose the stations he liked and that he'd flip on her.

Falling silent after that though Avery looked out the window as Daryl drove down back roads. Going faster than she liked but of course she wasn't going to tell him to slow down. Afraid he'd tell her off if she did so.

Though when he pulled into a piece of land with an old run down trailer on it. She looked over at him as she raised an eyebrow curiously as he cut the car off. Making no move to get out.

"Plan on buying that piece of shit one day and fixing it up," Daryl told her without her even prompting him to speak. "Been wanting it since I was your age but never had the money but since I've been working at Merle's shop I've saved up enough. It's going to be mine soon."

"And if you get married one day?" Avery asked him curiously as she looked over at him. "No woman's going to want to live in that piece of shit fixed up or not."

Daryl turned and gave her a confused look, "You see any women in this town lined up to marry me?" he asked her sarcastically. "But on the off chance it happened we'd stay there until I saved up enough money to build her a house."

"You'd build your hypothetical wife a house?" Avery questioned him with an amused smirk playing on her lips. 

"Might take me awhile to save up money but yeah," Daryl nodded his head in response to her question. "I mean I'd guess if I had a hypothetical wife there's hypothetical kids involved too and I know that place isn't big enough for more than one baby."

Avery took in his words before sighing, "One day if I ever get married I'd like a house on my own plot of land. Not as big as my parents of course because they're just showing off their money. Comes with daddy being a lawyer and shit but I'd like a nice white house with a picket fence and a yard big enough for children to run around in," she confessed feeling very much like the sappy pathetic little girl that she was. "And a porch big enough that my husband and I can dance on it," she said as she eyed the small porch on the trailer.

Probably the most intact part of the trailer at the moment. 

"Crazy I know," Avery laughed as she shook her head. "But it's just my dream I guess."

"Too bad you'll probably marry a doctor or lawyer and never get that then huh?" Daryl asked her a bit sarcastically causing her to glare at him but if he noticed he didn't seem to care. "You'll be living in a fancy house like your parents raising a bunch of babies. You'll probably be happy too cause living in the money and shit."

Avery rolled her eyes, "Money isn't everything," she told him as she chewed her lip briefly while she shook her head. "I'd be just as content marrying a man who had next nothing as long as he could love me and promise to dance with me on the porch of our house."

Daryl went silent at that his face contorting to something that was unreadable to Avery. Unreadable enough that she didn't know what he could have been thinking which for all she knew he probably thought she was crazy. Crazy and pathetic for being such a sap.

But in his silence he moved closer to her before reaching for the handle of the glove compartment which he opened quickly. Finding a cassette tape which he put in the player. Turning the radio up before opening the door and stepping out and as a song began to play Avery just watched in confusion as Daryl walked to her side of the truck and opened the door.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Avery asked him finally not getting out of the truck. At least not until she knew what was going on in his head.

Daryl only gave her a sheepish smile. The first time she was sure she had caused him to actually maybe genuinely smile.

"Since you'll never get your dream cause you know rich doctor or lawyer husband I'm going to at least let you pretend for one night," Daryl admitted in one breath almost and even in the darkness she could see a blush on his cheeks. 

Avery swallowed hard her mouth going temporarily dry but she moved out of the truck of her own free will. Her legs following behind Daryl as they walked to the small porch on the trailer and when they made it there she let Daryl take her hand as he pulled her closer.

Their bodies soon moving to the music. Some old Madonna song which surprised her and she half wondered if the tape was Merle's or Daryl's. Which Dixon brother had a soft spot for Madonna and her music.

Though she didn't ask. Instead she let her eyes fall shut as she rested her head against his chest slightly. Continuing to move with him and maybe she could once again vividly see her dreams with the house and the kids and Daryl as her husband.

Even if she knew that was all they were was dreams. Because in the end Daryl would never be hers and she was fucking crazy for even wanting that.

She'd somehow just have to make herself dislike him. Get over her silly crush at first sight that she had on Merle's brother. Just have to keep reminding herself that Daryl would always be a nobody but well right now she could still dream.

Dream about dancing with him to this same Madonna song at different milestones of their hypothetical life together.

***

Daryl looked at Merle as he once again sat in the passenger side of the truck. Glad that by the time he and Avery had made it back to the Hanson's house that Merle and Jessica were done doing whatever the fuck it was they had been doing.

"You know after I get paid next week I'm goin' have enough to buy that piece of shit trailer I've been wanting to buy since I was kid," Daryl spoke as Merle stayed silent. "Thinkin' of buyin' it then so I can start repairing it and move in."

Merle chuckled heartily as he turned his head briefly to look at Daryl, "Didn't realize you were so eager to spread your wings and leave my trailer baby bro or maybe you just want a place so you can get pussy without me teasin' ya for it."

Daryl blushed as he shook his head, "Nah, just...just got a hypothetical wife I need to think about," he muttered out as his brain went to Avery and the porch.

Which was silly because she was so out of his league. But maybe one day there'd be a woman who wanted him. Anything was possible.

Merle chuckled a bit louder now, "Oh Darylina always the sweet one," he teased before turning the radio up some. "No woman's ever going to want to settle down with us. Might use us to fuck around with or to get under their parents skin but ain't no woman's going to marry us and god forbid ain't one going to stick around forever if they do. We're too much crazy for a woman."

Daryl made a face at Merle's words. Because of course his brother would give him the dose or reality that he needed. Even if he was still going to buy the trailer...and maybe he'd keep a tiny bit of hope locked away that somehow one day there could be a hypothetical wife who was in his league.

Someone who wasn't destined to marry a doctor or a lawyer. Because god did Avery deserve that life even if she wanted simple. He was half sure she deserved it all..everything and sadly he'd never be able to afford to give her that.


End file.
